Duncan
Duncan was one of Connor Temple's friends along with Tom. He had a wild imagination, and was obsessed with conspiracy theories. Following Tom's death, Duncan became fixated on creature sightings and finding evidence of creature incursions. Background Duncan would also have Battlestar Galactica and pepperoni pizza nights with Tom and Connor, (Episode 1.4) and at some point all three became students at the Central Metropolitan University. (Episode 1.2) Once, the trio took a tour of some disused tunnels near Surrey. (Fire and Water) Original timeline Episode 1.2 At the University, Connor told Duncan and Tom about the Anomalies and the cover-up by the government, and how he had encountered a Gorgonopsid, but the two did not believe him. Duncan was convinced that Connor had gone mad, but Tom saw that Connor genuinely believed what he was saying, and the duo decided to prank Connor based on his belief in the Anomalies and the creatures. The following night, while Connor and Abby Maitland were camping out in the New Forest investigating a possible new Anomaly incursion, Tom and Duncan sent an animatronic dinosaur into their camp to spook them. The prank worked, and Duncan and Tom then revealed themselves to the humiliated Connor, then fled the scene when the police arrived. )]] Episode 1.3 At the University's canteen, Tom and Duncan ran into Connor while he was researching Mosasaurs, and tried to gain an annoyed Connor's interest and reminded him that it was their DVD night, but Connor turned them and the DVD night down and left. Tom and Duncan discussed Connor's secret and how it had changed him, with Duncan suspecting that he was still upset over the dinosaur prank in the New Forest or had a girlfriend. Tom then decided that he and Duncan hatch a plan to learn more about Connor's secret life. Episode 1.4 When Connor went to stay at Abby's flat, Tom and Duncan gave him a lift in their camper van, and also gave him a Roswell keyring that they'd hidden a tracker inside to learn what Connor's secret was. Duncan and Tom watched in shock as Abby kissed Connor, unaware that Connor had blackmailed her into doing it. As they waited in their van outside the flat for the Roswell tracker to indicate something happening, when Tom and Duncan spotted Stephen Hart going into Abby's flat, they believed he was Abby's real boyfriend and thus Connor was in trouble. Shortly afterwards, when Connor, Stephen and Abby went with the team and the Special Forces to a football stadium, Tom and Duncan followed them in their van to outside the stadium's car park, and tried to spy the government activity from there and suspected that there was a secret government base hidden under the stadium. Later, when the Roswell tracker indicated Connor was coming and a Dodo which had swallowed the transmitter emerged from the stadium instead, Tom and a shocked Duncan captured the Dodo and took it back to their flat in their van; believing that the supposed government conspiracy Connor was part of was cloning Dodos, and the duo planned to get rich off exposing the alleged conspiracy by using the captured Dodo as proof. )]] When the Dodo began experiencing dynamic and aggressive behavioural changes and grew out of control, eventually, when it destroyed the TV and bit Tom, Duncan locked it in his bedroom. When Tom began to suffer from the Dodo bite, having been infected with the Parasite, and the Dodo threatened to break out of Duncan's room and wouldn't calm down, Duncan tried to flee the flat with Tom, but Tom went into a fit from the Parasite's influence and tried to attack Duncan; causing a horrified Duncan to flee without Tom and seek Connor out to get Tom help. Connor subsequently took Duncan with him and the team back to the flat in search of Tom, but they found Tom had gone and the Dodo had died of the Parasite. Connor and Duncan also learned from Nick Cutter that now that Tom's Parasite had matured, it was too late to save him from dying of it. Later, Cutter and Stephen went to Connor and Duncan on where Tom could have fled from the team and what he would probably do, and Duncan resentfully declared that Tom would be trying to expose the supposed conspiracy, and also revealed how he and Tom had bugged Connor with Roswell. The team subsequently learned from this and the fact that the Roswell transmitter was in the dead Dodo that Tom would follow the tracker to Abby, and tracked Tom and Abby back to the football stadium in time to stop Tom infecting Abby with the Parasite. Duncan watched with the team as Connor went up to and reasoned with Connor, telling Tom that it was indeed a conspiracy and coercing and encouraging Tom into fighting the Parasite's influence. Tom subsequently fought an episode of the Parasite's influence off and died in Connor's arms as Duncan watched. Post-original timeline In the new timeline, Duncan's biography was apparently the exact same, including Tom's death. Interim Over the five years following Tom's death in the Dodo/Parasite incursion, Connor severed contact with Duncan. He became immersed in and obsessed with cryptid, sightings and evidence and with finding evidence of other prehistoric creatures like the Dodos appearing in the present, and posted his findings on some websites. Duncan also spent sometime living homeless in an abandoned warehouse near the Docks. At some point Duncan set up a 'hideout' in a seemingly dilapidated apartment with the door to the building covered in corrugated iron that was fenced off. Episode 4.2 )]] Connor discovered Duncan on the creaturesightings.com and phoned Duncan's mother to find out where he was living and went to the building to find his old friend. As Connor knocked on the door Duncan was very suspicious of him, asking him for ID and how he found out where he was living. He eventually let Connor in and started showing all his proof of creature sighting/incursion, including some dung. Connor was concerned for Duncan, and asked him what happened to him, and was told "You did Connor. You happened to me". Duncan revealed to Connor how he remembered what Connor said to Tom just before he died, about a conspiracy, about mind control which is what he thinks the creatures are about. Connor tried to convince him there was no conspiracy, only saying what Tom wanted to hear but Duncan was determined to show him proof. Duncan gave Connor a hand radio so they could keep in contact. Duncan then took Connor to the abandoned warehouse near the Dock where 30-40 homeless people, and for a while himself, lived for a while, because there have been many bodies turning up and no one was doing anything about it because they're only homeless. Connor found a dead body and tried to stop Duncan from seeing it but he pushed past Connor then immediately felt sick when he saw the corpse. Abby Maitland and Matt Anderson arrived just as some builders set some cardboard alight causing an angry Kaprosuchus to emerge and attack the people. )]] Matt drove Connor and Duncan to the Docks as Abby tracked the reptile there. The rest of the Anomaly Research Centre team arrived and captured the Kaprosuchus however it broke free from its create, scarring Duncan so he ran into the 'maze' of shipping containers followed shortly by the creature itself. After nearly avoiding the Kaprosuchus, Duncan was found by Connor using the hand radios. Connor then locked Duncan in a green container to protect Duncan, while the ARC dealt with the creature. Afterwards, when Connor finally found Duncan, he and Abby returned his old friend to his 'hideout'. Duncan was upset that he was frightened but Connor praised him for caring about the missing homeless people when nobody else did. Connor asked Duncan to call him if he discovered any other creatures, which the latter was more then happy to oblige if he could get a badge, which Connor promised to try to get. Just before Connor left, Duncan remarked how unbelievable it was that Connor and Abby were together. Other references Episode 1.4 As Connor moved into Abby's flat, he was carrying a landscape blue/yellow painting of himself, Tom and Duncan. Episode 1.5 When playing on his Xbox 360, Connor came across Tom's saved file. He looked longingly at the painting of himself, Tom and Duncan that was hung on the wall behind. ''Fire and Water Connor remembered the time he, Tom and Duncan had taken a tour of some disused tunnels. Episode 4.2 Connor told Matt Anderson about how he, Duncan and Tom were a 'gang' before Tom died. Appearances *Episode 1.2 *Episode 1.3 *Episode 1.4 *Episode 1.5 *Fire and Water'' *Episode 4.2 Trivia *In Episode 4.5, many fans thought that the camping boy eaten by the Witchfield Worm was Duncan but he was played by another actor and thus a different character. *In , fans also thought that Duncan was the online conspiracy blogger said to have been writing about the Anomaly Research Centre. Gallery Gallery 8 (54).jpg Gallery 8 (55).jpg Gallery 8 (56).jpg Untitled 1.PNG Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring characters Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Series 4 characters Category:Civilians Category:Students Category:Civilians involved in incursions Category:Alive